


A letter to you

by fondspouses



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry is scared, Harry loves louis' eyes, Kinda, M/M, Metaphors, Scared!Harry, Sorry if it's shitty, enjoy, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, harry writes a letter, idk what to tag anymre, larry stylinson - Freeform, oops and hi ofcours, sad!harry, who doesn't, yes for Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondspouses/pseuds/fondspouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes Louis a letter.<br/>Now he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to you

"Dear Louis

I'm like a ship.  
Somedays I feel like I can take everything, I feel massive and full of self confidence I feel like I can conquer everything, like I can sail every sea, every ocean. I feel indestructible. I feel like I can see what's beyond me, I can see the sea creatures, the land surrounding me. I know where I am, where I'm going. I feel content.  
On other days I feel like the waves are destroying me, I feel unsure and can barely stand straight. I feel tiny compared to the ocean that is life. I feel like every single thing can drag me down. I feel like I'm going to sink and drown. I feel lost, I don't know where I am, where I'm going.  
I don't know what's beyond the water. I feel alone.  
What I'm trying to say is, I need something, someone to hold me, to guide me, to love me.I need my compass. Or else I will be lost. I will sink and drown. You are my compass, Louis. I need you. I need you to hold me, to guide me home, to love me for who I am. I feel so lost when you're not around. And to use another metaphor; you are the sun. And I am a sunflower. I need you to survive. Without you I wouldn't know where I am, where I'm supposed to be. I need you Louis. I need you to be my compass, to be my sun, to be my home. I feel save around you. I feel like I can take everything life throws my way because you are with me, holding me, loving me. You make me strong, Louis. I love you so god damn much. Please be the compass to my ship, the sun to my sunflower. Be the one to make me feel like I can be who I am. Like I can be myself. Please Louis. I'm on my knees, I'm begging you. Please, Louis, love me. I feel like such a coward writing you a letter instead of telling you all this in person, but I'm scared. I'm scared of rejection. I'm scared of your reaction. I'm scared you won't feel the same. I'm just scared. Please, Louis, when you read this letter, come over to my flat and tell me how you feel. Please tell me the truth. Tell me if you don't feel the same. Tell me if I should try to get over you, even though I know that would never happen. Tell me if I should just stop hoping to ever be able to kiss those lips of yours. And tell me if you feel the same. Tell me if you've been dreaming about me, too. Tell me if you've been imagining kissing my lips like I do. Tell me if you can be my sun. Tell me if you can be my compass. Tell me if you can be my home. Tell me if you can hold me. Tell me if you love me. Please come over soon. And please don't hate me for this. I've been in love with you since we met in the bathrooms of the bakery I used to work in all those years ago. Remember Louis? You walked in just as I was heading for the door. We literally bumped into each other. Remember our first words? You said "hi" and I couldn't move. Your eyes, Louis, so blue, so beautiful. I was starstruck. Imagine meeting David Beckham in the most random place. That's how I felt when I looked you in the eyes. They were - still are- my absolute favourite thing about you. I finally got back to my senses when you cleared your throat, remember? You were staring at me like I had two heads or something. I was looking for words to say to you. You looked so troubled when I didn't reply. I was mad at myself because it was my fault your brows were furrowed in confusion and worry. I hated myself for it. You only deserve happiness. The only word I could get past my lips was "oops". "Oops" for bumping into you, my angel. "Oops" as an apology for making your smile disappear. "Oops" for being such a fool. "Oops" for staring at you like the idiot I was- am. You asked me if I was okay, remember? And the only thing I could do was nod. With worry clear on your face you asked me if I could let you pass. And my mind was screaming at me "don't let this angel slip through your fingers, harry. Say something to him". I then told you my name. You scrunched up your nose like you always do when you're confused. You told me your name and I let you go through. You entered the bathroom and I ran away. I ran all the way back to my flat. I couldn't be there anymore. I made such a fool out of myself. Up till the day we met again my mind was a jumble between "stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid" and "louislouislouislouislouislouislouis". You ruined me. Ever since the day we met I knew I'd never look at someone else again. You were it for me since day one. I'm just hoping, praying, that you feel the same. Please, Louis, come over. Tell me you love me.  
I'm waiting.

With love,  
Your Harry."

 

 

Harry put the letter in Louis' mailbox and made his way home.

He made himself a cup of tea and went to sit on the couch.

Now he waits.

 

 

(And if Louis bursts in just half an hour later, it's no ones business but their own.)

(He did.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii
> 
> I hope you liked it.  
> This was my first work so it probably is a bit shitty.
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
